Golf club manufacturers have designed golf club heads to accommodate the preferences of an individual as well as the individual's ability. Some golf club manufacturers have also designed golf club heads to accommodate other events associated with golf play. For example, some individuals dislike feeling vibrations in the golf club after hitting a golf ball. Thus, some golf club heads may be designed to lessen the undesirable vibrations during play, while maintaining elements to assist the individual with his/her game.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, however, descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques can be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring golf clubs with vibration dampeners and their methods of manufacture. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures can be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of golf clubs with vibration dampeners and their methods of manufacture. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of golf clubs with vibration dampeners and their methods of manufacture described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “contain,” “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but can include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “side,” “under,” “over,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of golf clubs with vibration dampeners and their methods of manufacture described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in a physical, mechanical, electrical, magnetic, or other manner.